Key to the Light
by MidnightBlaz3
Summary: Konata has become a Keyblade wielder and must now help Sora fight a new boss. Not only that, they need to find Kairi before everything ceast to exist. They must travel from world to world to fight of this new evil force.


**Hello everyone. This is a Lucky starXKingdom hearts crossover. I hope you like it. Spoiler: It's not organization XIII. **

* * *

><p><strong>Key to the Light<strong>

**Chapter 1: When two world collide**

"Sora..d..ont…for…get". Those were the last words Sora heard from Kairi. It kept replaying in his mind. Sora kept thinking about her no matter where he goes. He was in the Gummi ship, sleeping and still having the same dream about him and Kairi in the beach. Sora was a key blade wielder. His hair was spiky brown and his eyes were deep blue. He wore a blue and red T-shirt accompanying a black vest on top. He also wore black short pants and big yellow shoes. Chip and Dale, the two chipmunks who mans the ship, were at the control room playing cards.

"Poker, I win." Dale said. Chip then did a face palm. "First of all, we are not playing poker, we are playing go fish. Second, you shout out the word when the guy asks a number and you don't have it. Third…" As Chip was explaining every possible mistake Dale did, the ship began to quake. It woke Sora from his sleep. "What now?" Sora asked as he rubbed out his eyes.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, you guys might want to get up here." Chip said over the intercom.

Sora went up to the control room with Donald, the duck Mage, and Goofy , the dog knight. What they saw at the window was something out of the ordinary. It was a black hole. Black holes were impossible to happen considering that the Gummi passes through light, not space. This is not the group was expecting. "Brace yourself!" Sora shouted as the Gummi ship goes into the hole.

* * *

><p>In Kasukube, Saitama Prefecture, it was a nice day to go out to play. Problem is that it was a school day. It was three in the afternoon and students began leaving school to their respective houses. At the gate of the school, two girls waited for their friend to show up. "Where is Konata, she's late again." complained by the girl. She was an eleventh grader. Her hair was a long lilac hair that has two ponytails tied to two black ribbon and she has indigo-colored eyes. "I'm sure Konata, will be here soon Onee-chan." replying to her was her younger twin sister. She was also in the same grade as her sister. She has short purple hair tied to a yellow on top and her eyes were light violet. "I don't know Tsukasa, she usually goes to Gamers and buy all of the manga she needs, I still wonder how she makes that much money."<p>

As the girls kept waiting, they felt a sudden earthquake. "Tsukasa, stay still." Kagami said. They were lucky to be staying where there were no tall buildings or electric poles. As the two got up from the tremor, Kagami was poked at the back. She turn backed and she saw a blue haired girl. She was the same grade as the twins. She had the height of an eight year-old and her eyes were deep emerald color. Accompanying it was a beauty mark at the left cheek.

"Miss me." Konata said with her famous cat-grin. "Where the hell were you, we've been waiting for you for twenty minutes." Kagami yelled at Konata.

"Well I had to get my books packed in my back since the exams were coming."

"When do you ever study, I mean, every night you play that silly RPG game online." Then Kagami calmed down "But still, I don't know how you pull it off every time. You have little time left to study and you still get average scores unlike the others who put a lot of effort and still get your grade."

"Me too, Kagamin." Konata replied with her cat-grin.

"SHUT UP"

"Let's get going, it's getting late." Tsukasa said and they all nodded. They were headed over to the park as it was the nearest path way to their house. As they went to the park, it was quiet and empty. The girls felt a bit uneasy because of the park being too quiet. The park was prone to a lot of bad things. The girls kept their guard but as they were at the middle of the park, they heard a weird whirring noise. "it's probably the wind." Kagami said to her scared sister. Konata, on the other hand, noticed something by the bushes. She went nearer and nearer to it. "Konata, get back here." Kagami yelled but Konata was too busy wondering what it is. As she got to the bushes, a white thing bounced in to the air and tried attacking Konata. Konata was able to dodge the attack. As Konata looked closely at it, it was a white slim suit that it's able move everywhere. It had a zipper on its head. The girls tried to follow its movement but the thing was moving too fast. Konata began wondering why it looked so familiar. As she was thinking, she was almost hit by the arms of the mysterious enemy. She dodged almost every attack but she got hit in the face and fell down to make her unconscious. The mysterious thing then looked at Kagami and Tsukasa. The girls were now planted in their feet because of the shock of not just seeing the white suit, but also seeing their friend on the ground looking dead. The white thing then opened up the zipper slowly making the girls in suspense at every sound the zipper makes. When the thing fully unzipped, what was inside the thing shocked the girls. There was nothing. The white suit then swiftly moves towards the girls for the attack. The girls screamed at the top of their voices.

They were about to be attack by this thing that doesn't looks human, nor does it looks like it's made by humans. After a few seconds of screaming, they heard a ting sound. As they opened there eyes, they saw Konata with a key looking sword. The blade was blunt yet the tip of the blade has crown. The handle was gold color. "Konata, where did you get that?" Kagami pointed to the sword. "I have no idea; I woke up with this on my hand." Konata replied. "That thing is back!" Kagami said.

Konata looked at the thing at found that there were five more coming in. She charged at one of the suits at slashed it. The thing then disappeared into white dust that drifted to the sky. Her friends was in awe as they saw this. "One down, more to go." Konata said with the sense of achievement. She kept hacking and slashing with the sword and every white suit that was hit turned to dust, but the thing kept gaining reinforcements out of nowhere. She was then forced to move back to her friends. The things surrounded the three of them. Konata got tired and knelt down in exhaustion. "I can't keep this up."

Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa were at the end of their ropes. They only hope now that someone will save them. The things now charged at the girls but when it was about them, they heard someone.

"Thunder!"

They saw all of the things get hit by lightning and disintegrated into dust. Then a boy in spiky brown hair holding the sword Konata was holding dashed towards them. "Are you alright?" he asked. They all nodded and saw how scared their faces were. "Good, I think it's safe for now." As they calmed down and sat, the boy saw Konata with the keyblade. 'So there are also keyblade masters here' he thought. He gave out a big inhale "Hello, my name is Sora."

"I'm Tsukasa."

"My name is Kagami"

"The name's Konata."

They all said in unison, "Thank you for saving us!" Sora smiled to what he sees. As he saw their faces, it reminded him of Kairi, wondering if she's alright. As he got back to his senses he stood up and walked.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kagami asked. "Trying to find my friends, they got lost when I got here." Sora said. "It looks like you won't have time to find them right now. I think you should go home right now." Tsukasa retorted.

"Well you see, I don't have a home, I've been traveling with my friends."

The 3 girls then huddled and talked about it. As they broke up, Konata told him "You can stay in my house for the time being. My house can still fit another person." "But won't your dad get mad about bringing a boy to your house? Don't you remember about what happened last time?" Kagami questioned her. "My Dad won't notice he's there."

"Sora, are you sure you want to stay at Konata's house?

"Right now, I think I have no choice. Oh, by the way, how did you get that sword?" Sora pointed to the keyblade. "I don't know, it just appeared on my hand when I woke up." Konata explained. "We need to go to your house, I need to explain some things to you." Sora added. "Like what stuff?" Konata asked. "You remembered those things that attacked you, I know them. They wouldn't attack anyone unless it's important." All of them agreed to go with Sora to Konata's house to hear the explaination he is going to give.

'I still don't know why but for some reason I know him.' Konata wondered


End file.
